You Should Be Able To Break Them By 9:00
by Madances
Summary: Amanda has a date and an assignment, now what?


"You Should Be Able To Break Them By 9:00"

Season 2

Amanda spoke into the phone, "I can't. I have plans for tonight." She leaned back against the counter laughing.

The man on the other end of the phone said, "that's OK. You should be able to break them by 9:00."

"I think I have had this conversation before," she replied.

"Really? I really need you," he insisted.

"I know, national security. I will try to meet you by 9:30," Mrs. King stated .

"9:30? Amanda, I need you by 9!"

Amanda chuckled, "I will try but I'll have to ditch him."

Lee was waiting at the reflecting pool wondering where Amanda King was. Her station wagon pulled up to the curb. "Sorry I'm late. Where are we going?" she asked from her vehicle.

He glanced at his watch and said, " we are going to Senator Jamison's dance. If I'm not there in thirty minutes, I could miss my contact. Let's go!"

"We've done this before, Lee. I think I will take my car," she said.

"Amanda, I can't show up at a party on a Friday night with you in another car."

"Right, I see your point. I will park in the lot and then transfer to your car and ride the rest of the way with you," she stated. "I will see you at the hotel."

Lee looked stunned as she drove off. He jumped in his car and followed her muttering, "what does she think she is doing? She never did that before. I always make sure she gets back safely." The tirade continued until he stopped behind her wagon hidden at the back by some service doors.

Amanda had gotten out and was waiting when he stopped. She got in smiling, "let's go."

Stetson glanced at her with a irritated look before driving back to the street and down to the main entrance.

The entrance to the Emerald Room was guarded by tuxedoed security. Lee showed his invitation then placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted Mrs. King into the ballroom.

Soon he was scanning the area for his contact while she looked over the room as well. Scarecrow suddenly said, "I will be right back. Just mingle."

She watched him stride away, giggling to herself. She waited for the man approaching her. The tall, slender man lead her onto the dance floor, took her in his arms. "So who is the gigolo?" he inquired.

She looked him in the eye and replied, "I don't think I am going to tell you."

"OK. Don't. Just dance with me," he said.

"Love to," she cooed.

About twenty minutes later Lee returned to find Amanda talking to a group of people. She excused herself and joined him. "Did everything go alright, Lee?"

"Oh, fine, just great! Teddy doesn't have it … Did I tell you how great you look tonight?" he replied pulling her into his arms, swinging her into the dance.

As they danced and talked someone signaled from the back wall. Amanda smiled and nodded, a man tapped Stetson on the shoulder, "may I cut in?"

The agent looked annoyed , as if he was about to refuse when he saw Teddy again.

The lady said, "of course, sir. Lee, I believe I see Fran waving. Be a dear and go see what she wants." She moved into the other man's embrace and they danced off.

Scarecrow stood rooted to the floor for several seconds before going to Teddy. As he talked with his contact he kept his eyes on his 'date'. She passed something to her dance partner and they both laughed.

Stetson's jaw tightened as he saw the other man look at his watch, making a comment on the time. 'She is up to something, that smile is a dead give away,' he thought.

Lee walked up to the couple as the music ended, in time to hear the man say, "it is 9:10. Time to ditch him."

Stetson slid his arm around her waist and smiled at the opposition, "are you ready, Amanda?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled at both men. As Lee led her out she asked, "did you get what you needed?"

"Yes, let's get your coat and I will take you to your car."

"This is not a date, Scarecrow. Don will take care of me.

"What?"

"I am staying here. Drive safely," she patted his arm and turned to leave.

"Amanda, I can't leave you here with someone you just met."

"Actually, you can but you aren't," she smiled. "Go do whatever you need to do. I will be fine."

Scarecrow watched her hurry around the dance floor to 'David, Dean, well it started with a D." He just stood there staring at the door she had gone out. He was not paying attention to the announcement.

Mrs. Marsden was at her desk when Stetson entered the Georgetown foyer. "Have you seen the morning news?"

"Not this morning," he admitted.

"Be sure you do, she was magnificent," advised the woman.

Scarecrow nodded, collected his badge and entered the closet. Small groups of people were in the hall discussing the morning news.

"Stetson, she did good." "Mrs. King was wonderful!"

From the bullpen door Lee overheard Francine's voice, "I thought you were going to Senator Jamison's dance as Scarecrow's cover."

"I did, Francine!"

"Then why were you with Donald Owens?"

"I had a date."

"What?"

"I went as Lee's cover, just 'window dressing', someone for him to walk in with. He talked to his contact, did what he needed to do. The assignment was over… and because it turned out to be the same party I was early meeting Don. It worked out beautifully."

"But what if it hadn't been?" asked Francine.

Amanda replied, "it was an early drop. I had been ready to leave by 8:30 or 8:45 at the latest. I had already gone in with Lee, we danced some, his cover was established. I had to be with Don Owens before 9:30. National security you know."

Lee walked in and was stopped by several co-workers, congratulated on last night's assignment. The morning news print out was shown to him, the society section of the newspaper was shown to him, then someone said, "run it again."

The surveillance video from the party showed on several screens. "Just the middle, we know she went in with Scarecrow."

Lee saw himself walk in with the pretty brunette on his arm, dance with her and leave her alone on the edge of the dance floor with a drink in her hand, all at extra fast forward. Almost immediately Amanda was claimed by the tall, slender man, who gave her untouched glass to a passing waiter, then danced off with her.

"Here it comes, slow it back down!"

Amanda and Donald Owens walked through the service door in line with several other couples. Amanda had changed from her black formal dress with the spaghetti straps into a white semi-formal full skirted dress.

Conversation flowed while Lee and many others watched the beautiful dance.

"Only Scarecrow would have tried it."

"Noone else would have even thought of it."

"That's why he is one of the best."

"Imagine using his partner to cover two important operations at the same time."

Amanda moved to Lee's side for a better view and asked, "do you think I could get a copy of that number for Mother? There was only a brief clip on tv?"

"On tv?"

Amanda nodded.

"And what would you have done if I had still been there at the end of that party?"

"Well I didn't think you would be ,but I would have kissed Don goodbye and left with you. After all if you had still been there you would have needed me."

Billy Melrose entered the bullpen and clapped Stetson on the shoulder. "Good work, Scarecrow. Mrs. King, I had a call from Treasury thanking you for all your help." He headed to his office with a big smile.

"What did we do for treasury?" Lee inquired softly.

"Not we, me! Need to know, Scarecrow, and you don't need to know," she whispered back before she went to her desk.


End file.
